1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of luggage transports, particularly with respect to a wheel equipped suitcase having a handle which is retractable and extendable out of the suitcase for transporting the suitcase.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The best prior art is found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 362,868; 2,439,660; 2,613,950; 2,817,538; 3,163,268; and 3,653,474.
The use of large molded plastic luggage when fully loaded normally requires the aid of a dolly truck or the like to pick up or move such luggage. In those areas throughout the world where bell-hops, sky-caps and the like are not readily available it becomes impractical for a traveler to use such luggage although the capacity thereof is normally needed. One suggestion to overcome the difficulty of moving such luggage has been the incorporation of wheels formed flush with the suitcase or mounted temporarily on the exterior of the suitcase. A gripping mechanism is normally provided which enables the traveler to roll the luggage to a desired location. However, such gripping mechanisms have been found to protrude from the luggage and when loaded onto an airplane or some other form of transportation the gripping mechanism can be damaged. In addition, such a gripping mechanism is normally esthetically unpleasing. Moreover, prior art types of gripping mechanisms have been normally fixedly positioned adjacent the luggage so that the traveler has difficulty gripping the luggage when attempting to roll the luggage on the floor.